


Student Becomes Master

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Student Becomes Master

It was inevitable, really, as much as Severus hated to admit it. Harry's skill had increased exponentially over the last year. In the beginning they met just once a week and now Harry insisted they meet almost daily.

Though, the _nights_ had become more interesting over the course of the last three months as well.

Severus's goal had been to see Harry improve and yet he wasn't ready for his pupil to finally achieve the ultimate reward.

Steeling himself, Severus refused to betray any emotion as Harry slid his knight across the board and, with a wicked smile, said, "Checkmate."


End file.
